Under the Moonlight
by Sunshine satin
Summary: How bad can a date with Kazuma go especially when Ayano supposedly a danger magnet and Kazuma is trying hard to express her his feelings? Read on to find out ... What if another guy is head over heels in love with her and is able to take her for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Moonlight**

**Hello fellows, I know I changed my name but this one suits me… (sigh) **

**I am not good with the summary so guess, you'll have to read on and find out about how a date with Kazuma can go so wrong that you have to run to save your life… Anyways, please be soft as this is my ever first fanfic.**

**Thanks to my official editor, my sister, who gave a new outlook to my story.**

**CHAPTER 1: A date gone wrong…**

**APOV:**

"That idiot still hasn't arrived! It's half an hour past the time… What is he up to this time? Kazuma I swear I am gonna make you pay for it!" Said an exasperated and impatient Ayano

She was wearing a black off shoulder velvet gown with a long slit till her mid thigh, her hair up in a messy bun and a little makeup on.

"I don't know why I even bothered to dress up this well, just for a dinner with that idiot! Sure, it's not a date or anything; it's what we call 'Payback Time.'"

FLASHBACK

"Kazuma, you idiot! Why are you not helping me fighting off these youmas?" I screamed as a youma lunged for my throat and I barely missed it by inches.

"I am just testing your skill at handling a potentially dangerous situation and besides don't you think you are making it seem like a big deal? They are just a bunch of youmas and you are telling me that you can't handle them all by yourself, Ayano?" retorted Kazuma with a yawn.

"KAZUMA! You are sitting on top of a tree branch yawning while here I am fighting them off to save our lives! What do you think I am?" I snarled

"Hey, calm down, princess! You are angry because I am yawning?" he said mimicking a surprised expression, "As if you don't yawn!"

"I yawn… but not during an important mission and definitely NOT on a battle field."

"I am currently on a tree, not a battle field."

"I swear I am gonna kill you as soon as this fight with these morons end. Mark my words Kazuma." Ayano swore as she dodged another close call

"Sure and…."

"Now what?"

"Turn around."

Ayano turned around and was tackled to the ground by a huge youma. Ayano quickly got up and glared at Kazuma before stabbing the youma with her Enraiha.

"What? I just warned you…" Kazuma said with innocent eyes

"Don't play innocent with me!" she shot back angrily and then turned back her attention to the increasing youmas, "I am done with all of you! You have crossed all the limits and now I swear I am gonna MAKE YOU PAY!" Saying this Ayano summoned the Crimson Flame and burnt down each and every youma. After finishing her job, she kneeled down on the ground to catch her breath while panting heavily. She heard Kazuma's footsteps behind her and without missing a beat she sprang up and held his shirt's collar firmly in her hand, with a pissed off expression and then started all the shouting, venting out her frustration.

"You idiot! What do you think my dad pays you for? Just to go and sit on a tree when youmas approach! You're a coward! Get that straight."

"Suit yourself but you know that you would feel like a useless person if I had intervened during the fight and took the matters in my hands." Kazuma said with a smirk

"Yeah, probably… But that doesn't mean that you don't even help me fight them off when the situation got out of control in the middle! And besides, since when did you start caring for my feelings? All you care about is how much easy money you can make as my bodyguard. Hold on, you aren't even worth calling a bodyguard!" I snapped.

"You think I do my bodyguard duty for money?" Kazuma asked with his jaw now in a firm line, all traces of humor vanished

"Hell yes! But guess you should resign… What happened today is not really what we call protection, right?"

"Whatever." Said Kazuma with a poker face

"What happened to you? My words jolted you out of your senses? Anyway, you are taking me over to dinner tomorrow night." Announced Ayano

"Excuse me? Did I hear that right? Dinner? Tomorrow?"

Asked Kazuma in a shocked voice

"Yeah, you heard it right. This is the least you can do for me after the pain I had to endure because of your decision to take a nap in middle of a fight and don't you dare say no to me, otherwise I'll burn you down to ashes!" Threatened Ayano

"First of all, I didn't take a nap! I was just relaxing. And about the 'dying-if-you-say-no' part, I think it would be a big gag for people if they find out that a person as handsome and talented as me was burnt down by a lass such as you!" Retorted Kazuma with a smirk

"Whatever! But you can't deny that you did leave me to fight alone. I was nearly killed by one of those youmas."

"I'd never let anyone harm you." Kazuma muttered

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing….I was just saying that I am okay with it as long as you dress up properly. I don't wanna be seen with a school girl, especially in her uniform."

"Fine but I get to order anything I want, no matter how expensive it is!" Ayano huffed

"As you wish, princess…" Kazuma replied slipping his hands in his jeans pockets

…

END FLASHBACK

Ayano sighed for the third time, tapped her foot impatiently for the fourth time, cursed Kazuma for the fifth time and instantly decided to take out her cell and scream at him for making a lady wait. She quickly dialed his number and after two rings Kazuma picks up.

"Hello, Ayano? What happened? You're late… I have been waiting for you from the past half an hour or so in front of the restaurant. Car broke down?" Kazuma asked.

"Kazuma, why the hell are you waiting for me at the restaurant? You are supposed to pick me up! Haven't you ever taken a lady for dinner?" Ayano asked as she rolled her eyes, her anger levels rising

"Well, you see…"

"Oh right! How could I forget…." She said as she slapped her forehead, "No sane lady would go out for a dinner with you!"

"Are you hinting that you are insane? Save your energy, I already know that!" Retorted Kazuma

"No you idiot," screamed Ayano, "You are lucky that I even agreed to dine with someone as pathetic as you… You know, took some pity on you….and besides, I didn't want to stain my precious fire blade with your blood…and to be honest I didn't want the opportunity of a dinner at a fine restaurant slip out of my hands, even if it meant that I had to eat while staring at your face!"

"Oh c'mon, that's because you knew that looking at me the whole time would have been pure bliss." Said Kazuma with a smirk

"Are you out of your mind? I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than have to bear your face!"

"Well won't that be painful?"

"Evaporate you junkhead!" Ayano screeched

"With utmost pleasure, my lady but you'll have to take care of the bill. What say?"

"You! You, little menace…"

"Forget it. Now, do you want to spend the whole night fuming over the phone or come down here and dine?" Kazuma asked with a bored voice

"…umm…. I'll be right there." Saying this Ayano disconnected and sighed again, "This is going to be a long night…"

Ayano reached the restaurant and found Kazuma waiting for her. He was looking handsome in an expensive and well tailored black suit. She couldn't help but notice his well toned muscles which were forming a silhouette against his shirt. Ayano was suddenly pulled out of her reverie by Kazuma's voice.

"Take a picture, will last longer, you know…" he said

"Huh?" she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"For how long are you gonna stare at me like that, Ayano? I'll get you a picture of mine later….Stare at it as much as you want to."

"What? I wasn't staring at YOU…you red tailed bumblebee!" she exclaimed back.

"Really? So tell me why you have been looking my way since the last ten minutes?" he smirked.

"Well, I…was just thinking…"

She quickly realized that their faces were merely inches apart. When did he sneak up that close and how come she didn't notice it while arguing? But before she could ponder over the answer to her question, Kazuma whispered, "You look really beautiful, princess."

"I do?" she asked with an expression of astonishment evident on her face. Was she dreaming? Did that arrogant jerk just…compliment her? Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Kazuma's voice.

"Oh, just drop it..Let's go inside…You must be hungry."

Saying this he offered his arm to her. She stood there staring at him, blushed a deep red and finally looped her arm around his and together they walked off towards the entrance.

"Eh, Kazuma?" she said suddenly.

"Yes, my princess?"

"You look nice too." She said and quickly turned her head away with blood rushing into her cheeks.

"Uh…Huh… I am quite handsome, you see!" Kazuma smiled.

Ayano simply rolled her eyes.

Some people never change and some you just don't want to change…

After they reached their tables, Kazuma smoothly pulled back Ayano's chair like a perfect gentleman and Ayano double checked if the chair was still in position. She even gave Kazuma a suspicious glance.

"Stop giving me such looks! I am not going to play a prank on you! I was just trying to be nice for a change…" Kazuma explained. Ayano gasped and then touched Kazuma's forehead checking if he were alright.

"What was this for?" Asked Kazuma in an irritated voice.

"Just checking if you were alright…"

"And may I ask why?"

"It seems as if you want to become a gentleman."

"I already am one!"

Before Ayano could have a witty comeback the attendant came at their table to take their orders. After quietly ordering and eating their dinner, Ayano started.

"Are we going to be quiet all evening?"

"You are the one who's not in a mood to talk, princess!"

"Hey, you could have atleast tried to start a conversation!" Ayano faltered

"You would have shot me, if I had interrupted you during your meal." Kazuma joked, "And besides, I didn't really feel like fighting during my meal…"

"You think that all our conversations end in a fight?" Ayano asked timidly

"Not all… Just most of them!" Kazuma replied with a shrug

Tears welled in Ayano's eyes. Did he really think I was that bad? Did I really go overboard with my anger every time he talked to me? She stood up and ran off towards the dining hall exit tears freely flowing down her face as she entered the balcony, facing the restaurant's lobby.

**KPOV:**

What just happened? I simply joked about our fights and she took off running and were those tears streaming down her face? Did my beloved cry because of me? Am I the reason behind her precious tears? Does she hate me? Am I not worth loving? Tsui Ling left me and now Ayano too? The girl I am head over heels in love with… Ayano Kannagi…

The way she stepped out of her car and walked towards me, with such nervousness. How she blushed as she saw me and how she felt so vulnerable and delicate in my arms. Gosh! I am really going out of my way! The real Kazuma Yagami is not like that… He's not so caring… But Ayano has changed me, yes; she has changed me into a better person… Someone who wants to live and see another sunrise… He, who wants to protect people and forgive those who had hurt him in the past like the Kannagi's...But most importantly, I want to protect my angel… my sunshine, Ayano. She looks like an extremely delicate and expensive crystal glass which has to be handled with utmost care… And as the saying goes, 'There is no life, no life without hunger…' and my hunger to protect Ayano keeps me going and fighting during tough times.

I decided there and then that I would express my feelings to her and if it is rejection that I have to handle then be it that but I'll never stop protecting her. She is my today and I want her to be my tomorrow… Tsui Ling died with a grudge against me but I would not let Ayano walk away with a grudge too…

I quickly paid the bill and went off to find my Ayano. I had just departed and walked into the balcony when I saw my Ayano laughing and talking to a man about her age. Instantly my anger and jealousy levels rose tenfold and touched the danger mark as realization dawned on me. HE WAS FLIRTING WITH MY AYANO!

**Hey guys how did you like it? Should I continue or stop and currently I am out of ideas so anyone up for providing me one?**

**Anyway do review and next chapter come up super quick!**

**Sunshine satin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks**** to my first ever reviewer ****Koko****. I am glad you took out some precious time to make someone's day… And yeah, jealousy is rather a strange feeling and when people become jealous they tend to turn a little ooc. Anyway, no offense and continue reviewing.**

**Also, these lines are for my reviewer ****Kazenostigmafan4ever****, my old name was ****Crystal- magic- power**** but I just felt like changing my name so I changed it and yeah glad that you all read my author's note and all that babbling on the top. **

**So, enough with the thanking and ****continue reading**** the next chappy!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do own the story line and Joseph but not Kazuma, Ayano and Tsui Ling in any way possible although I wish from the bottom of my heart that I would…**

**Chapter 2: Someone from the Past**

**APOV:**

I had just entered the balcony, my eyes full of tears, my heart bursting of sadness and pain and my head pounding like I hadn't slept in a fortnight... Why was that maniac having such an effect on me? What does he even mean to me? I hated Kazuma and I hated feeling this way… so vulnerable. He made me feel so fragile, so delicate like a glass… just so vulnerable and not like a future head of the most powerful and elite fire magic users, the Kannagi's…

'_Calm down, Ayano this is going to pass,'_ I told myself. This was the sensible me talking.

'_No baby, this time you are so gone. This is how you will feel for the rest of your life,'_ the freaked-out me said.

'_That's nonsense, Kazuma is just an infatuation and you know he doesn't feel anything for you. You'll get someone better than him, who will love you back more than you'll ever love him!'_ The sensible- I said.

'_Yes, but Kazuma is the best and I know that what I feel for him cannot be placed under just an infatuation. I know, even if I find someone who is crazy in love with me then also I won't be able to forget Kazuma. He's changed me for good.'_ The freaked out me said.

'_Yeah right, now can you just calm down. I guess your head might explode if you continue freaking out!'_ The sensible- me said with a yawn.

The world's most sensible person and the biggest idiot both stay within us. The worst part is, you can't even tell who is who.

I was just trying to sort out the turmoil in my head when I heard footsteps approaching me and then just stop right behind me.

"Go away, Kazuma. I am not in a mood to take your crap, get it?" I muttered

Suddenly I heard someone clear his throat and then place a hand on my shoulder. I literally jumped out of my skin and quickly turned around only to embarrass myself when my jaw dropped open. Standing in front of me was the most handsome man I had ever placed my eyes on but that was excluding Kazuma. Anyway, he is a complete jerk.

"…umm… He- Hello? Do I know you?" I asked with an air of uncertainty

"Probably not, Ms. Kannagi." He replied

"Pardon me but how do you know my name?"

"Oh, well, forgive me for my rudeness. I really am shocked that I forgot to introduce myself to such a charming lady like you…I am Joseph Drew. I am the future head of the water magic user clan in America. I was just here to run some errands when I saw you and instantly recognized you. Did I tell you that you look beautiful this evening?"

"Y- Yes…" I replied

"Drop dead hot?"

"No but thank you." I said while blushing madly

"I have always been taught never to lose a chance of complimenting a beautiful lady especially when she looks just as beautiful and gorgeous as you look right now…"

"Wow!" Was my brilliant reply **(AN: Do note the sarcasm!)**

"People should not hide the obvious!" He said while cocking his head

"You are flirting with me?" I asked with the same looks

"You can take it anyway."

Saying this we both burst into fits of laughter but somewhere in the back of my mind I still compared him to Kazuma. The way he cocked his head and his crooked grin was a charm of his own and no doubt it was addicting. But it was his overprotective behavior and that air of 'I- DON'T- CARE' even when he did care that attracted me to him. No one could stand a chance against that like right now, Joseph was losing badly in all such spheres.

"…umm… Ms. Kannagi-"

"Call me Ayano."

"Okay, Ayano I was thinking that since I don't see anyone with you may I have the honor of taking such a lovely lady like you to a dinner?"

"Oh, well the question was really out of the blue but I am sorry, I actually had a hearty meal just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, it's alright. If not the dinner then can I ask you to accompany me to the local karaoke club? I hope you won't mind going there with me…" He asked with an air of uncertainty.

"Oh, I'd love to go to the karaoke club…" I replied enthusiastically. "Besides the idiot I was here with seems too busy to even care about my runaway aka disappearance." I muttered

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Mr. Drew. Nothing."

"Call me Joseph like everyone else does."

"Okay then its Joseph." I replied with the slightest of a tint on my cheeks.

He smiled and offered me his hand but before I could pull back my own hands, he took them on his own and tugged me along. We were just walking out of the exit when I saw Kazuma on the balcony with an expression that translated into- 'I'm gonna beat this guy up!' and he looked really pissed off!

"Ayano? Hello you listening? Ayano, back to earth Ayano…" Joseph asked while waving his free hand in front of me

"Oh sorry, I zoned out! Were you asking something?"

"Yeah, Ayano I was thinking if you might like to have a drink at my house tonight?"

"I am sorry Joseph but I don't drink."

"Seriously? Well I am amazed!"

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked, my anger levels rising

"No, what I meant was that almost all teenagers your age drink regularly and you actually are the first one I have come across who doesn't drink!"

"Oh! I am sorry, I got carried away."

"It's alright. I understand. Here, we have finally reached the karaoke club."

**JPOV:**

Bernhard had told me to take down Ayano and bring him back the sacred Enraiha which that weak Kannagi princess holds. He promised to let me and Lapis/ Tsui ling live happily forever if that sword is brought back to him.

FLASHBACK

"Master, Joseph has arrived as you had asked."

"Very well, Lapis. Tell him to come inside and also I want you to bring the red bottle from our room of magic potions. You may leave now."

"Very well, master Bernhard."

A few minutes after Lapis leaves, footsteps can be heard echoing in the great hall of Pandemonium which has been a field for many great wars. Suddenly the echoes of the footsteps halt and a tall man with blue eyes and golden hair emerges from the dark corner in front of Bernhard.

"Hello Bernhard, it's been a long time since I last saw you." Said the man

"I know, Joseph. Now I will not beat around the bush and come straight to the point. Listen I know that you love Tsui Ling aka Lapis. I am ready to trade her on one condition…"

"What is it? I am ready to kill anyone for my Tsui Ling. Tell me the condition, tell me." Joseph screamed the last words

"Calm down, Joseph. I want you to know that this errand is not going to be a child's play. It involves a risk to your life. Who knows you might even die." Warned Bernhard with a shrug

"I am ready to take any risk if it means that I can live happily forever with my Tsui Ling and as far as I have heard about your errands someone usually dies, isn't it?" Countered Joseph

"Very well, Joseph. I want you to bring me the sacred fire sword, Enraiha which is currently held by the weak Kannagi princess. Can you do it?"

"You bet? But weak Kannagi? Weak and Kannagi usually don't go hand in hand? Is there something else I should know?" Asked Joseph suspiciously

"Ayano Kannagi, the sword bearer is not strong enough but the rest of the family is like her old fool father, Jugo and his brother, Genma."

"I'll take care of them. Don't worry."

Saying this Joseph turned around and was about to walk away when suddenly he saw Lapis entering the great hall. He hungrily in took her figure and was literally drooling.

"Okay, you need to take this vile so that you remain strong and resistant to the fire magic."

"I won't need it, you know."

"Don't underestimate the Kannagi's. Now take it." Said Bernhard with a cautious look

"Fine!" Joseph said and then gulped down the liquid in a single gulp

"Now you may proceed for your mission

After Joseph had left —

"Master excuse me but can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Master, isn't that concoction used for keeping track of a person's activities."

"Yes… So?" Said Bernhard slowly

"You lied to him Master?" Asked a shocked Lapis

"Not really. It does help strengthen a man's ability but it also keeps tabs on a person's activities. I am afraid that he might get diverted from the path that he is supposed to take. Any more confusions?"

"No, Master."

"Very well, you may leave now."

"Yes, Master."

Saying this Lapis quickly stalked out of the room.

END FLASHBACK

My Tsui Ling… If it wasn't for that weakling Kazuma my Tsui Ling would have never died. She chose him over me and paid her life as a price. But once I kill that stubborn princess Lapis will be mine forever. Of course, I'll forgive her after all she was under Kazuma's evil spell. Had she chosen me she would have never died. I would have protected her with all my might. I still remember her last words to me on that cold winter twilight. Just like the weather her voice and words were. They cut my precious heart into two. The coldness in her voice still gives me shiver. And what did she say? Yes she said that- "I know I'll remain happy with Kazuma and I am tired of your overprotective nature. You neither own my heart nor my soul! I don't want to see you ever again." And just like the setting evening sun, she left my life and never came back!

I didn't listen to Bernhard when he said that Ayano is a weakling. She was a Kannagi and Kannagi's are supposed to be powerful but when I met her, the energy she had enclosed in herself was astounding but most of it was in potential form. A very little was in the kinetic form.

Anyway during our whole short meeting I couldn't help but be surprised at how astonishingly interesting she was. That blush which crept its way onto her cheeks and the witty remarks that flowed out of her mouth were so effortless. The way she was determined at some moments and the sheer loneliness that was evident on her face at other moments. How she reacted to my beauty and blurted out everything without a concern about her class and status and don't even talk about her beauty. She is so far the most beautiful and kind woman I've ever seen. I can see her internal and external beauty dripping down her form like wax off the burning candle.

Her emotions were mostly in a turmoil and very difficult to decipher. She is the most interesting and amazing woman I've ever come across right after Tsui Ling. Maybe I could own Ayano? I am not sure if Lapis would still welcome me back… Maybe I could have a future with Ayano. This time there will be no Kazuma too. I want to feel more of her emotions… More of her. I can't wait to ask her out for our first official date where I'll learn more about her!

I am hungry for her emotions, hungry for her. I could almost feel the beast inside of me roaring for her. I am coming Ayano, and I promise I'll sweep you off your feet! I swear I will.

**Did you like this chapter?**** Thank you guys**** for all the reviews. I am really glad but just do tell me how over a ****hundred people**** have read my story and I get only a ****handful of reviews****? Didn't you see the review button? **

**Please review**** and I'll give you a pure dramatic next chapter and yeah anyone has any ****plot or suggestion**** on how this story should end please ****PM**** OR review the story! Also, do tell me if I should end the story in the next chapter or continue writing it till a few more chapters? I can do anything you want, so I'll be eagerly waiting for all your views and reviews.**

**Till then, ****Adieu**** dear readers!**

**Sunshine satin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, common folks! It really inspired me and I have finally decided not to end the story in this chapter but to stretch it a little bit… I promise that it won't become at all boring from here but will keep you on the edge all way around! And ****thanks Koko**** to give up another review within a few hours of me posting another chapter… And ****Guest****, my dear reviewer, I have obliged your request and give more of AXJ in a few more chapters but at the end of the day it will be KXA so I hope you enjoy and dear reviewers keep on reviewing my story. **

**Enjoy another juicy chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Even the Gods in heaven and the mortals on earth know that I am a fan of Kaze no Stigma and I hold no rights on this particular manga however humanly possible!**

**Chapter 3: A kiss gone wrong**

**KPOV:**

**(AN: A little flashback on Kazuma's exit and his explorations…)**

I quickly paid the bill and went off to find my Ayano. I had just departed and walked into the balcony when I saw my Ayano laughing and talking to a man about her age. Instantly my anger and jealousy levels rose tenfold and touched the danger mark as realization dawned on me. HE WAS FLIRTING WITH MY AYANO!

I so much wanted to punch that guy in his guts and make him beg for mercy on his knees for daring to flirt with my Ayano! I could feel my cheeks becoming flushed as my anger level grew with each passing second… Just staring at that guy-with-lots-of-guts made my blood boil but somewhere in the back of my mind I felt like I had seen this guy but where, I couldn't pinpoint a finger at it… Anyway, I was suddenly plunged back into reality when I saw that guy point towards the exit before offering his hand to my beloved Ayano and she looped her arm around his after only a moment of hesitation. They together walked outside the hotel exit arm in arm leaving me feeling like a complete jerk and loser. Dismissing the earlier déjà vu feeling I followed them, more out of jealousy and anger than curiosity.

'If he as much as tried to lay even a finger on my Ayano's sacred body, I will rip that guy's body apart and feed him to the stray dogs. That would be such a road kill,' I swored to myself mentally.

I was feeling frustrated with every passing moment and the fact that they were so deep in a conversation which good Lord knew revolved around what wasn't helping at all… After a pathetically long wait did they finally turned around a corner and then entered the 'Karaoke club!' I was pissed off beyond limits, more on Ayano than on that guy… Weren't we in the middle of our date? Which girl in this whole universe leaves her boyfriend waiting to go with another boy on a supposed date? Okay fine! I am technically not her boyfriend but I was planning to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight and the fact that this guy was a complete stranger to Ayano isn't helping the already messed up situation smoothen out a bit, at all! Finally pushing aside my thoughts I entered the Karaoke club and saw Ayano and the big bad guy on the stage! They being together on stage meant only one thing and that was- 'SINGING!' Everything inside me screamed in pure anger and frustration. My mind and heart begging me to bring back Ayano from the stage and then lock her up in my hotel suite and never let her go. I was just charging towards the stage when the introductory music started and they both began to sing.

**Joseph:**

'It's always been a mystery to me,

How two hearts can come together and love can last forever

And now that I have found you I believe

That a miracle has come, when God sends the perfect one

Now gone are all my questions about why

And I have never been so sure of anything in my life…

Oh I wonder what God was thinking when He created you

I wonder if He knew everything I would need because He made all my dreams come true

When God made you

He must have been thinking about ME…'

**Ayano:**

'I promise that wherever you may go

Wherever life may lead you with all my heart I will be there too

And from this moment on I want you to know

I'll let nothing come between us and I will love the ones you love'

**Both:**

'Now gone are all my questions about why

And I have never been so sure of anything in my life…

I wonder what God was thinking when He created you

I wonder if he knew everything I would need because He made all my dreams come true

When God made you

He must have been thinking about ME.

He made the Sun

He made the Moon

To harmonize a perfect tune

One can't move without the other, they just have to be together and that is why I know it's true

You're for me and I'm for you

Cause my world can't be right without you in my life…

I wonder what God was thinking when He created you

I wonder if he knew everything I would need because He made all my dreams come true

When God made you

He must have been thinking about ME.

He must have heard every prayer I have been praying

Yes He knew everything I would need

When God made you, when dreams come true

When God made you He must have been thinking… about me!'

By the time the song ended, every woman was ready to take down Ayano with jealousy and every man was ready to join her in the bed and about me? I was ready to kill whoever had decided to pick up that song and that guy who was now holding my Ayano's hand as if she was her possession to withhold! That guy's guts! Ayano was blushing under his gaze! I thought that only I had the capability to make Ayano blush!

'_You've got competition chap!'_ said my freaked-out side. _'Don't worry, Kazuma. That guy is no competition in front of you! And you know Ayano loves you but is too stubborn or shy to admit it.'_ Said the sensible-me. _'Yeah, right! She loves him that's why she is roaming with that guy, singing love songs in front of the crowd and blushing madly! I guess she is attracted to him more than our old man over here.' _ The freaked-out-me said with sarcasm. _'No, you don't understand… She is trying to make him jealous.'_ The sensible-me said. _'Right… She doesn't even know that Kazuma is standing in this club! So maybe she has some telepathic connection with Kazuma that will wring his nerves with jealousy as soon as she is with a guy.'_ Countered the sarcastic-me. _'Whatever!' _Muttered the sensible-me. I guess even the sensible side in me is ready to admit that Ayano is not in love with me.

I was starting to get a headache and decided to go up to Ayano and ask her if she thinks I am worth enough to drop her safely home. I was ready to try my luck when I noticed Ayano missing. That girl is one hell of a disaster magnet! I sighed internally and then flew off in the open sky to find her, ready to fight a whole battalion of youmas just to keep her safe.

I had just reached above the Kannagi mansion when I heard a soft sound. The sounds were coming from beneath the old oak tree that stood just outside the right corner of the mansion. I swiftly landed on the ground with a thud and was shocked beyond words as I saw Ayano and that guy in a lip lock! They seemed so deep in their love making that they didn't even notice me landing… I felt defeated, betrayed and angered not only on Ayano but also on that guy! I could feel tears of betrayal fill my eyes. I quickly wiped them off from my shirt's sleeve and then entered the Kannagi compound going off into a room's direction where my life's most prized possession rested!

**APOV:**

We were just walking down the street that leads to my house, my thoughts deep into the memories which I had with the love of my life, Kazuma… my Kazuma. I couldn't even concentrate on the path on which I was walking… During the singing, I knew I had gone bonkers because the entire time I imagined myself singing with Kazuma and blushed involuntarily in the end… Only he had the ability and capability to make me blush even with a single raised eyebrow. I wondered what he was doing right now. I even felt guilty for leaving him without a goodbye or something. I sighed when suddenly I felt a hand waving back and forth in front of my face.

"Hello back to earth Ayano!" Said Joseph

"Oh, sorry I just zoned out. You were saying something?" I asked

"Yeah, I was saying that I had a wonderful evening and I am looking forward to see you again."

"Oh! I had a great evening too… And I am also really looking forward to meet you again." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"You know I really like it when you blush!" Joseph said with a loopy grin.

I should have seen it coming… I should have been on my guard and most importantly instead of being a twit I should have pushed him back when he cupped my face between both of his strong, muscular hands and kissed me. I was too shocked to even reply or act but as realization dawned on me I struggled free from him and slapped him a hard one right across his face.

"What was that for?" Joseph asked stunned as his left hand covered his left cheek which I had just slapped

"You are asking me- what was that for? You kissed me without my permission and then you have the guts to ask- what was that for? You think you can kiss a girl whom you barely know and you ask me- what was that for? Joseph, I never thought you were like that!" screeched a hurt and angered Ayano

"Ayano listen… It's not what it seems to be like, I promise. Just calm down, please… Ayano the few hours that I spent with you, I have realized that I love you. I have never found a girl that special and mysterious along with innocence like you. I am deeply in love with you… deeply. I know it's too early for me to say that I love you but trust me Ayano, my heart knows and says that I love you. Also I am sorry, I don't know what took over me and that I kissed you without even considering your feelings towards me. Again, I am sorry if I sound like a crazy man or just like a pervert I know that I don't regret kissing you..." Said Joseph with a sigh

"Oh! Joseph I don't want to hurt you or something in the end but my heart belongs to someone else… I am already in love with someone and I am sorry but I don't reciprocate your feelings. My heart already beats for 'My Chosen One.' It's not like you are not good looking or something, it's just that I already have my knight in shining armor….." I replied in a soothing and calm voice.

"It's okay, I guess. Can we be friends if not lovers?" Joseph asked hesitantly

"Just friends deal is fine with me!" Ayano sighed. "I guess I'll go and take my beauty sleep. Good night, Joseph."

"Good night, Ayano."

Saying this Ayano turned on her heels and was about to walk away when Joseph asked.

"Ayano are we okay? I mean am I forgiven?"

"I just need some time, Joseph but I guess I will be alright after a little sleep."

"Okay, I am sorry again."

"I know." Ayano answered with a weak smile and scrambled off towards her house.

"I know I have lost you this time Ayano but I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine! I swear I am going to make you fall in love with me." Joseph muttered as he disappeared into the night sky.

**So how was it? Nice, boring, too much dramatic or 'the-author-is-definitely-a-nutcase type'? Tell me through reviews.**

**Now I have a ****question**** for you all:**

**Should the pairing of Joseph and Ayano last for a little longer or do you want more of Kazuma X Ayano?**

**Do let me know…**

**Keep your suggestions coming in fast via reviews or the next chapter is going to come up really late…**

**Till then, Adieu my faithful readers and also that song above was- ****'When God made you!'**

**-Sunshine Satin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people! I am back yet again and now before I continue with my story I really wanna thank my reviewers for 5 reviews for this chapter! (AN: Note the sarcasm.) People, c'mon… So many people read my stories and don't even review! What is wrong with you all? You need to encourage the author to write more by typing reviews. I was having a hard time to find inspiration to write this chapter. I was feeling sooo gloomy but I finally dragged myself and penned this chapter down.**

**I would also like to make one thing very clear to someone that the idea of Bernhard going behind Ayano's Enraiha through the means of Joseph is entirely my concept! I am not being rude or something to that someone but it is not for the purpose of bringing back someone's soul but he wants it to make himself the most powerful man! I am sorry if I sound rude but this is entirely my own new concept and maybe writers before have used it but I don't want to be seen as a piece of plagiarism but as an independent conceptual idea… Anyway, I am sorry to that particular someone if I sounded rude or she was hurt because of me! **

**Anyways thanks for the reviews and continue reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the successor of Takahiro Yamato, so Kaze no Stigma, definitely doesn't belong to me!**

**Chapter 4: Intruder in the Room!**

**APOV:**

"Good night, Ayano."

Saying this Ayano turned on her heels and was about to walk away when Joseph asked.

"Ayano are we okay? I mean am I forgiven?"

"I just need some time, Joseph but I guess I will be alright after a little sleep."

"Okay, I am sorry again."

"I know." Ayano answered with a weak smile and scrambled off towards her house.

"I know I have lost you this time Ayano but I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine! I swear I am going to make you fall in love with me." Joseph muttered as he disappeared into the night sky.

I sighed and walked towards my room but was stopped in midway by my dad.

"Ayano, how was your date with Kazuma?" Jugo asked with a hint of amusement in his voice

"Dad! It, Was. Not. A. Date!" I said each word separately as if he was a retard… Maybe he was! I have been telling him this thing since morning and still he calls a disaster dinner date a date! Old man… Geez! I sound like Kazuma!

"Guess, I know that Ayano but still a dinner with someone is considered a date." Jugo explained

"I eat dinner with you too. It's not a date, is it?" I countered back plainly

"Ayano, I am your father and a dinner eaten with a father or any other family member is not called a dinner…" Jugo explained with exasperation

"Whatever… Okay I need to go and sleep! I am drop dead tired." Saying this I sprinted towards my room with a quick good night thrown his way… I could see my father shake his head with distress. I sighed and entered my room.

I switched on the lights and stripped down my evening gown and changed into my pink silk night gown. I took time doing my daily bed time rituals for three plausible reasons:

I needed to concentrate on getting my jumbled up thoughts in order… By jumbled up means how much I think that Kazuma is drop dead hot and I am totally swooned in his love although I know it is one sided love…

I was cursing myself to leave Kazuma stranded in middle of our date… Ahhh! I mean- dinner and I surely have to get sentimental and cry out in front of him. I can't even control my damn sentiments in front of that jerk! What was I thinking!

The kiss which I and Joseph shared wanted me to vomit out my guts right there and then… Not like he stinks or something, it's more like I didn't want my first kiss to be kind of forced or something! I wanted to rip off his head but of course I got a little woozy and nuts and ran away! Great!

After cursing myself for another hour, I finally sprawled over my bed and rested my head on one of the fluffy pillows. My mind whirling over tonight's events… How I left Kazuma after a serious fight, how I met Joseph followed by the karaoke singing and then his kiss which soon opened the floodgates of his feelings… How can someone make me feel so weak? Only Kazuma was able to do this and now Joseph? What is wrong with me? My head started to hurt from thinking so much and I felt like if I didn't stop thinking about this my head would definitely explode! My mind was begging for rest but each problem in my head seemed to have some kind of attention deficient disorder! Each problem was screaming for my attention and finally I decided to shut my eyes and go to sleep like they showed in movies but alas! My head started to hurt like hell and finally I looked at each problem whirling in my mind and tried to solve it… Boy, was that a herculean task? You bet!

After about an hour when I finally pondered upon the last problem that was jumping up and down like a bean, begging my mind for some kind of consideration, on how come I hadn't yet eaten the blueberry cake in the shop, my mind had finally calmed down enough and I was mere seconds from sleep when I felt some weight on me.

My eyes fluttered open in shock. I looked and saw Kazuma on top of me! I screamed bloody murder but that inconsiderate perverted prick quickly cut me off by attacking my lips. First I was too shocked to respond or even retaliate what was happening but I when reality hit me after a few seconds I don't know what took over me or my body but my hands themselves tangled themselves in Kazuma's soft and chocolate brown hair. Even he responded with full fervor and then the kiss ended abruptly. Kazuma was looking at me with an expression which was torn between intense lust, happiness, excitement and maybe an ounce of… satisfaction? Before I could get my senses back and ask something Kazuma jumped right off me and flew out into the night sky, not before muttering, "She didn't pull away!"

I finally broke from my daze and once my anger subsided and some sense returned back to me I quickly dressed up; ready to hunt that idiot and insecure prick down and demand an apology for his actions complete with a justification! Who does he think he is, how dare he enter my bedroom, pin me down on my bed and kiss me! What am I? A slut who can be kissed whenever its owner felt like? I wore a crimson colored tank top with a white skirt and some flip flops and bolted out of my door towards a place which I knew like the back of my hand.

**KPOV:**

I flew into Ayano's room and seated myself comfortably on the rocking chair, waiting impatiently for her arrival. I was angered by her kissing another person and I don't know why but that man seemed so familiar to me... I knew that man from somewhere… I had met him before but where? I couldn't pinpoint it out… My head started to hurt like hell and I decided to plan on my encounter with Ayano… I would ask her questions like- 'Do you love that man?' 'Can't you see I am in love with you damnit!' 'What have I done to deserve such hatred?' 'Are you seriously blind or can't see it that the guy is evil… PURE EVIL!' and so on and so forth! I knew I was ready to face the consequences of whatever she wished… I was ready to make her mine and give her the time of her life when suddenly an idea bowled over into my mind! Ayano was never the one to show her weaknesses or to speak out loud her emotions… What if I make her do it? What if I provoke her so much that she is forced to spit out her feelings? And then I knew what I had to do!

After what felt like eternity Ayano entered her room. Without turning a gaze towards her rocking chair she stripped down from her gown and removed her lingerie! I was mesmerized by her body. She felt so soft, fragile and beautiful! She had perfect curves and her body glowed under the moonlight. I could feel the lust form into me… I wanted to attack her right there and then and plant kisses on her entire body along with an occasional, 'I love you!' But my mind warned me about the fights and tears it could lead to… It warned me to control myself and the animal inside me… But my heart said a different story. On how it was not wrong to show your true feelings to the one you love and that it was better than having to regret your entire life about not telling the woman you love about your feelings, once everything was taken away from me! I sighed and remained rooted to my current position but everything went out of control when I saw her lying on her bed with a hurt and disappointed look! Did that bastard hurt my love? Acting on instincts I flew off the chair and landed on her. At first she looked shocked and without wasting a beat I kissed her and was depressed that she didn't respond but after a few seconds, she responded with full fervor. Her lips moved in sync with mine and we were so lost in kissing that I broke out of my heaven only when a moan escaped her lips… I climbed off from her in an instant and flew off the window with a mutter, "She didn't pull away!"

I flew off through the night sky and landed on my apartment's balcony. I was so engrossed in those moments that an airplane could have passed me by and I would have still not noticed… I had just made myself a cup of coffee when there was an angry knock on my door. The knock was again repeated and by the velocity of it's impact I deduced that if the door was not opened in half a minute, I was going to have to pay the hotel staff for a new door. My mind had a faint idea of who was on the other side and my heart just prayed that it was that same person. I opened my door and saw her… My heart skipped a beat as I saw the beauty before my eyes but still my one part of my heart twisted in sheer pain.

**So? How was it? I am really **_**sorry**_** for the late update but trust me my faithful readers I have got a lot of good **_**news to share**_** with you and a really bad one too!**

**Okay, starting from **_**good**_** one—**

**I passed the entrance test to my favorite medical school and I join that school day after tomorrow!**

**I am going to one of the top 100 national level schools in my country!**

**My story has reached 18 reviews and I am still craving for more…**

**Okay now time for **_**bad**_** news—**

**My studies for medical are important and I can't afford to waste even a single minute or have any distraction… By distraction I mean reading novels, watching movies or writing my stories…**

**I need to score good percentage or all the doors to the top medical colleges will be closed for me forever.**

**I am not going to update this story any time soon… Yeah, if the review count reaches 30 or something then maybe and update will be there or there is no hope!**

**I am sorry my faithful readers but trust me I am doomed with piles of books, test papers, exams and a super achieving sister for 2 whole years, give or take some! **

_**Review and get an update! Sounds like a fair deal!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, guys… I am back again for a very short bit and I was really glad that you all told me that **_**my story is a mediocre**_**… A reviewer said so and I am really glad but sad that my story is not liked by much and till yet I don't even have a right to ask my **_**reviewers**_** for 30 reviews. So I have decided to cut down on some slack and give you the freedom to type as much reviews as you want or type none cause I guess **_**my story is a total crap**_**… I was seriously disheartened but as the saying goes- 'Truth be told.' And I have a few words to my reviewers below:**

**Guest:**** I am sorry I am taking your name out in public but trust me you have no right to go ahead and abuse me in a review and I am warning you that I will block all your reviews and comments if you continue calling me names for no reason of my own… I am really angered by the thing that you don't respect my efforts that I have put in writing such a story. In real life am an introvert and it is really a herculean job to bring out emotions in the characters dialogues in my story. You should not say that your story is nice and all such stuff until you mean it! I am sorry if I sounded rude but that's the truth so, do pay heed to my warning!**

**Mae: ****I am really frustrated by you reviewer! I am glad and stuff that you told that my story is a mediocre but you have absolutely no right in saying I have no right to ask my reviewers for asking reviews… Pay heed to the above warning… You really break a writer's spirit, you know!**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever:**** You rock, reviewer! M so glad that you said such kind words for me and my story. I was really on the verge of breaking down after reading the above reviewers' reviews and you were like a ray of hope in my life. Your review made me feel so good and special and I am sorry I am telling this to you after about a century! I can never tell you how much I owe you and how much you helped me… Thank you! **

**Now moving on from the warnings and thank you here is my latest chappy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I am not the owner of Kaze no Stigma and I am ready to scream it out to the world!**

**Chapter 5: Romeo X Juliet**

**KPOV:**

I flew off through the night sky and landed on my apartment's balcony. I was so engrossed in those moments that an airplane could have passed me by and I would have still not noticed… I had just made myself a cup of coffee when there was an angry knock on my door. The knock was again repeated and by the velocity of it's impact I deduced that if the door was not opened in half a minute, I was going to have to pay the hotel staff for a new door. My mind had a faint idea of who was on the other side and my heart just prayed that it was that same person. I opened my door and saw her… My heart skipped a beat as I saw the beauty before my eyes but still my one part of my heart twisted in sheer pain.

"Hello Kazuma! Long time no see, eh?

"What is it, Kirika?" I asked exasperated

"What Kazuma! You won't even invite me in, huh? Ayano was right… Maybe you really need to be taught a lesson in manners!" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes

"Ayano said that?" I asked with a disbelieving look

"Don't look so surprised and shocked Kazuma! Entering a lady's room without her permission or notice or pinning her down on her bed are not what we call manners now, do we? Even the kissing part is not included in a gentleman's etiquette!" She stated

"Whatever and how on earth did you find all this stuff out? It's unlike that Ayano would call you and share this incident." I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, you know I have my informers spread all around." She replied with a smooth tone

"Cut it down, Kirika! You know you don't have any informer in this area and as far as Ayano is concerned, you don't have anyone stalking her unless that loser fiasco guy, humph! Now will you please enlighten me with the source of your information?" I replied in an irritated tone.

"Calm down, kiddo! When did you turn out to be so short tempered? And who is this loser fiasco guy?"

"You mean you haven't hired anyone to stalk Ayano?" I asked with a surprised tone

"Absolutely not and hiring a bodyguard for Ayano is Jugo's job and not mine." She replied with a wave of her hand

"Okay, so who is that guy?"

"Kazuma will you describe that guy to me? I am sure I'll get some information about him."

"Okay, but then you have to tell me the source of your information!"

"Sure."

So over the next 5 minutes I explained everything to Kirika on about the guy's look and the feeling of me having seen him somewhere. Then finally came her turn.

"Kazuma, don't worry I will do a background check on this guy and in the meanwhile you better start stalking Ayano…"

"Tell me something new, would you?"

"Yeah and about my source of information, I was just walking by the Kannagi's compound when I happened to hear Ayano screaming on top of her voice. She was saying something like, "Kazuma, you pervert, insecure prick, womanizer I swear I'll burn you down tonight for invading my privacy and forcefully kissing me! You jerk, pig headed moron, I am going to slay you down and feed you to the youmas… I swear you will pay this time Kazuma!"" Kirika mimicked as she pushed me out of her way, removed her over coat and settled herself on my plush sofa. I was too shocked to say anything.

"She sure as hell is angry and I don't think I am anymore safe in this city, Kirika!"

"So what are you gonna do? Run away? Kazuma you should have known that we are talking about Ayano Kannagi and that girl is going to hunt you down and slay you, no matter in which corner of the world are you hiding!" She said with a slight shake of her head

"Screw the world; she'll be able to hunt me down even if I was hiding under a rock!"

"Ohh… Kazuma Yagami is terrified, huh?"

"I am not terrified, just scared." I said with sarcasm

"Looks like that." Kirika replied with a laugh

"Hey, Kazuma? When did you realize that you love Ayano?"

"Who says that I am in love with Ayano?" I asked grumpily

"Oh, c'mon. It's written all over your face that you love Ayano Kannagi!

"It's not!"

"Kazuma, I understand if you love her. Ayano is a wonderful women and I know she is as good as Tsui Ling and remember Tsui Ling wanted you to move on. So, cut it down and tell me."

"I don't know and I am not sure exactly when it happened… Maybe after our trip together to the amusement park or before that and it's not like a light which has been suddenly flicked on but it's more like a sunrise. Where the sky grows lighter and lighter almost imperceptible before I realized that it was morning…" I replied thoughtfully. Kirika was quite for a moment before she replied-

"Wow, who thought Kazuma Yagami held such deep thoughts on love! I can't believe it! When did such deep thoughts on love enter that cold heart of yours? Not that I am glad!"

"Stop acting like a teen on drug, Kirika and can we change the topic please?"

"Sure! But am proud of you, Kazuma and I am glad that you have found someone to love after Tsui Ling's death!" Kirika said

"Thanks Kirika. It means a lot to me."

"I am glad, Kazuma."

"Kazuma Yagami! You womanizer, insecure prick! I'll burn you down, feed you to the youmas and-"

"May God save you Kazuma!" Kirika replied with a sympathetic smile

"Even God ain't with me today!" I had just replied when Ayano burned down my door and entered the room

"So much for thinking of the door replacement bill." I muttered while Ayano gasped

"Kazuma? Kirika? What are you two doing in here?" She asked shell shocked

"What does it look like., Ayano?" I replied automatically, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"No! So you were waiting for Kirika to do your dirty work and she must be running a little late, so you enter my room and kiss me to pass your damn time? Screw you, Kazuma!"

"Ayano! You are saying like I am your perverted neighbor!" I yelled

"You are a pervert but thank god, definitely not my neighbor!" She yelled back too

"Your mind is filled with garbage!"

"My mind is not like your polluted mind! Now, don't you dare talk to me and enjoy your night, you womanizer!"

"Ayano, it's not like it looks." Kirika said soothingly. I rolled my eyes.

_As this is going to help!_

"Whatever!" Saying this she turned on her heels and ran out of my room

**APOV:**

It felt like forever before the final bell rang indicating the end of our school. I, Nanase and Yukari were just turning the corner when I heard a voice yell at me to stop and I immediately froze and so did Yukari and Nanase.

"Thank God Ayano you stopped. I thought you were not going to stop only!" Joseph replied jokingly

"What is it, Joseph?" I asked carefully

"Ayano, I was thinking if you would like to have an ice cream with me!" He asked uncertainly

"…ummm…" He took my uncertainty as a no and continued.

"It's alright if you don't wanna go! I understand if you have other important errands to run than have to go out and eat an ice cream with me."

"No, Joseph. It's not like that. All I wanted to say I that I would love to have an ice cream with you!"

"That's great and would your friends like to join us?" He asked like a gentleman unlike that miser Kazuma. Screw him!

"No, actually Joseph we have to get back home and pack for our social trip tomorrow. Thank you for the offer and we really are touched by such a generous one!" Yukari replied sweetly

"Asking someone out for an ice cream is not a generous offer but anyway good luck for your trip tomorrow!"

"Bye, Ayano and have fun!" Nanase said with a wink and they both turned the corner and left me alone with Joseph

"So at which ice cream parlor do you wanna go?" I asked

-x—x—x—x—

"So which flavor would you like, Ayano?"

"I don't know… Every flavor looks tempting and I can't choose what to opt and what to leave!"

"Okay, how about strawberry flavor along with black current?"

"Is that any good?"

"Don't tell me you haven't tasted these two together yet?" He asked with a surprised look

"Don't act so surprised and I will taste these two combo flavours together now."

"Okay." Saying this he stalked off to get our orders and I was left alone with my thoughts spread all over the pairs auditions tomorrow.

"How on earth am I ever going to find a partner in one day who would know all the lines to Romeo and Juliet's play?" I mumbled

"Ayano? Ayano, stop biting your lip or else you'll injure yourselves!" Joseph said while he shook me slightly

"Huh? What is it Joseph?" I asked with a shocked expression

"Ayano, what is it? You looked like you were in some other dimension or something."

"Oh Joseph!" I said as tears slipped down my eyes and on my cheeks

"What happened, Ayano?" Joseph asked in an alarmed tone

"Joseph! I don't know what to do! I don't have a partner for tomorrow!" I wailed. Joseph scooped me up in his arms and made me sit on his lap. I leaned my head on his broad chest and let my tears fall and bleach his shirt. It didn't feel wrong but at the same time it didn't feel right even but guess I was too much screwed up to notice even.

"What happened, Ayano. I am sure we can find a solution for your problem." He asked soothingly and I immediately felt calm and composed

"Joseph, you know… I have auditions for a play tomorrow that a theatre group is putting up in hope to collect enough money for the orphanage. Winters are around the corner and the kids need warm clothes along with a few other necessities."

"So, where is the problem, Ayano?"

"Joseph, it is a pairs auditions and I don't have a partner to go with. Also, if I have a partner then he surely wouldn't know the lines for Romeo's part." I said and burst out crying again

"You shouldn't waste your tears on such a stupid thing. And who says you don't have a partner?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as Joseph lovingly wiped my tears off my face.

"I will be your partner for the auditions Ayano and as a bonus; I know all the lines to the play by heart!"

"Really?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice

"Of course. Romeo and Juliet is my favorite play and I have read it a million times. Now cheer up and let's eat our ice cream!"

"Yay! Thank you, Joseph! You really are a savior!" Saying this I gave him a peck on the cheeks and climbed down from his lap and we both began eating our ice cream unaware of the burning rage inside a specific wind magic user that was ready to rip Joseph's body into little pieces.

**So, how was it guys and I promise that whenever I update the next chapter I'll give you all the auditions and the real play along with Kazuma! That will be full on drama and as Shakespeare said- "All the world's a stage and all the men and women merely players!"**

**Till then adieu my faithful readers!**

**Sunshine Satin**


	6. Author's note

**Author's Note**

This is to tell all my reviewers that am not going to tolerate abuses in your precious and sometimes damn reviews! I would like to warn you that reviewers like Guest and Mae need to know their place and they have absolutely no right of writing such absurd reviews for me! It is absolutely my wish what I ask from my reviewers and you have no right to point a finger at it!

You calling me words like s**t and as****e but I am warning you that my anger and frustration levels are rising and if you don't stop then I'll have to take severe actions and report abuse along with blocking you from reviewing my story anymore!

Guest, calling me names is only going to spoil your respect and image in my eyes and Mae if you think the story is mediocre then be it but you have absolutely no right (NO RIGHT!) to call me selfish and compare me to authors who are so well known! I know my position on this site and please don't bother to remind me of it. Calling me selfish is just telling me that you can't handle simple author's note.

This is to inform all such readers that if you think I am making an excuse of my medical studies for getting your reviews then I am sorry to burst your bubble that I am stuck under piles of homework and this chapter has taken all my patience and work time. I am already very frustrated and these reviews ain't helping. If you wanna believe me then do otherwise I am sorry for your hair brained thoughts and malice!

I don't want to hurt your feelings but you have to co-operate and make sure that mine are also not hurt! Give criticism but don't thrust all your malice on me.

Till then, goodbye, my honest and serene readers and I hope you will heed to my warnings… I have no problem with criticism but I don't want abuses in my reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

'**Entered my room with a carefree air around me and an ice cream cone, licking it with full fervor and enjoying it to every core when suddenly, a bucket filled with water drops on me and I am too shocked to even scrutinize what happened before something hits me straight on my face and that thing makes me lose my balance. I slump into the chair but that act turns out to be too acrobatic because the next thing that happens is that the stupid chair loses its stupid balance and I fall down, dumping the ice cream cone on my favorite jeans… I look up angrily and see hundreds of people holding eggs, tomatoes and what not; ready to throw them on me! All I can say is, "Sorry people! I really was very busy… I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!"**

**I would like to thank all my supporters and reviewers by encouraging me to continue writing this story and especially, ****Kazenostigmafan4ever ****and ****Priya****! Priya thanks for reading and reviewing my story even though you are an engineering student...Hope you secure a seat in IIT and as for medical, my sister just gave her entrances… Anyway, Kazenostigmafan4ever, no words can ever describe my love and faith in and for you. Very special thanks and hi to ****Casey Chan****, who has always been close to my heart! She really is a great writer and an awesome friend!**

**DISCLAIMER: Did I tell you that I recently bought all the rights to the manga- 'Kaze No Stigma.' So, I am this story's rightful owner… Alright, fine I was kidding! You all can breathe again!**

**Chapter 6: Who is the Cheat?**

**APOV:**

Joseph and I sat on the swings at the park as he told me more about his past and all the expectations that his parents have from him.

"You know, Ayano… Someday… Someday, I'll do something so great, that it will give my parents a sense of immense pride!" Joseph said with a serious expression

"You know, Joseph, I think you already are a great man! Your parents already must be very proud of you… But I guess I should be the one saying your words." I said with a sigh

"Why do you say so?"

"Jo, I think my dad ain't very proud of me." I said with a sigh

"What do you mean, Ayano? I can't think of a single person who won't be proud of you!"

"Yeah and I can count them all on my finger." I replied with frustration

"No, Ayano… It's not like that. Listen there must be a reason that makes such a blurry and sadistic picture of yours in your mind, right? So let's start by you telling me what you think about yourself and then we will discuss that what you think others think about you, okay?" Joseph asked with a smile

"You look like a salesman who is trying to charm beautiful woman such as me into buying one of your products!" I exclaimed

"I am sure I sound like one but I bet that I am far more handsome and charming than a regular salesman or in fact a regular guy…"

"Geez! Don't get so defensive! I was just kidding…" I said with a smile

"I know. Anyway, I feel sorry to break this moment but you have some questions to answer."

"Yeah, guess you won't allow me to run away, would you?" I asked with a sigh

"Ayano Kannagi wants to run away?" he asked teasingly

"Of course not!"

"Ok, fine… C'mon I am ready. You can start telling me about the image you have about yourselves in your mind." He asked coaxingly. I looked into his crystal blue eyes for a moment and my mind told me that it was okay to trust him. After all I was with him in a deserted park, breaking the Kannagi curfew rules. If that wasn't trust, then what was?

"Ok-kay… I think I am weak and not an enough worthy person to bear the responsibility of Enraiha and especially the thing about being the future head of the Kannagi clan. I am useless and can't even bring down a youma without Kazuma's help!"

"Kazuma who?" He asked with a surprised look

"Oh! I didn't tell you about him? Well, actually he is no one important, just one of my bodyguards. Really a very big pervert and womanizer but I guess that's not the point right?" I wanted to tell him that he is the man I loved with all my heart and soul but something inside me nagged me to keep my mouth shut on that stake. He nodded his head and gestured me to complete my story.

"Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah, so I really am a spoiled brat and don't even care about people's feelings and I really am a pain in the ass most of the times!" I stated

"Hey, listen you're not weak, okay? It's just that you need a little motivation and a lot of practice and then you will be able to take down the most feared man on earth… Besides practice and motivation, you need to believe in yourselves. You need to believe that you are the most powerful person and everything will be as you want. Just don't feel that you are weak because the most powerful of person's can be taken down when he starts feeling weak or starts thinking that he is weak! Got it? To your other problem I think you are a very caring person and not some spoiled brat or a cold hearted person… I have seen real spoiled brats, very common in America, **(A/N: No offense, Americans!)** and you are nothing as compared to them, so cheer up and now what about the image you think people close to you have?"

"Well… I think my dad thinks I am not very powerful as discussed and that I need to stop chomping down cakes and pull up my socks. Besides that, I don't know!"

"Okay, that power thing is already discussed but for record I would like you to know Ayano that you have a lot of energy in you and I can literally feel it, radiating off you in form of big energy waves; try concentrating them on a single point and you would be able to use your powers more effectively… Also, Ayano, you know where the real source of great and unbeatable power comes from?"

"No…"

"Well, the source of great power comes from the fact, when you know that it is you and only you who can protect the person who holds your heart or a piece of it!"

"I don't understand!"

"In simple words, you will have maximum power when you know that you have to protect the person you love with all your energy or he is a dead meat… Got it?"

"I guess, I did." I replied with a serious expression

"Hey, don't look so serious! We were just having a friendly chat."

"Yeah, right! Friendly! I feel like a depressed girl whose mom drags her to a counselor for sorting out her life's mess."

"So I guess I am the counselor?"

"Duh!"

"Tsk… Tsk… Too bad, you are not happy that you are getting counseling from such a handsome and charming man like me! If there would have been some other girl then I am sure…"

"I am sure she would have already thrown herself at you, right? But I am not some other girl, get it?" I screamed as I cut him midway

"Hey… Hey… What happened, Ayano? One minute we were having a peaceful discussion on your insecurities and the very next moment you explode! What happened, girl?" Joseph asked. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I just begged that they won't fall.

"What happened, Ayano?" Joseph softened his voice for reconciliation

"Nothing!" I said and quickly turned my head the other way as hot tears started flowing down my eyes.

"Ayano, why are you crying? Let me guess? You regret trusting me with your weaknesses and insecurities, right?" He guessed with a hesitant voice. I didn't say anything and my shoulders started shaking violently as more tears fell down my eyes and my vision became seriously blurred. Suddenly I was pulled in a bear hug by two strong hands. I looked up and my eyes met the crystal blue color of Joseph's eyes. We both remained in such a position until he started to speak.

"Ayano, listen… I assure you that these secrets of yours will always remain safe with me. I know that you barely know me but just know that you can trust me with all your heart and soul and I understand you… You already know that I hold feelings for you and considering the time period we have spent together, I guess the feelings have blossomed too early but trust me, I, Joseph Drew, am truly in love with you and would wait forever on you until you realize that even you hold feelings for me… So, whatever happens never leave your trust in me. I will never use your secrets to ridicule you, okay?"

"O-okay…" I replied with a blush.

He ran his thumb over my blushing cheeks and murmured, "How can someone possess both inner and outer beauty!"

With this he leaned down his face to kiss me. My eyes automatically closed themselves up and I could feel his breath upon my lips. I raised my head a little and by the increasing tingling on my lips, I could tell his lips were getting closer. The distance decreased and my heartbeat was increasing until neither of us could take it any longer and we both pulled each other's head closer to ourselves to completely close the distance… As our lips touched, I swear I felt only a moment of pleasure before Joseph was forcefully pulled away from me and he went flying backwards. Then, that person or should I say intruder, picked me up bridal style and we flew off in the night sky… Even though I was struggling with all my power and energy to get out from the kidnapper's arms; I could still not miss the sense of security that I felt, the same which I felt when Kazuma was somewhere near me. Anyway, so I continued struggling until the maniac kidnapper landed on a very familiar balcony. I looked around totally puzzled and when my eyes met the guys brown eyes, I instantly recognized Kazuma…

"Kazuma! You bastard! Why the hell did you kidnap me? Why did you punch Joseph, eh?"

"Why were you kissing that bastard, huh?"

"How dare you call him a bastard?! You are the bastard here and don't you dare deny that!" I screamed

"Ayano, I just asked why you were letting that guy take advantage of you?" Kazuma asked as he pinched his nose

"Kazuma, Joseph was not taking my advantage, get it?"

"Joseph is his name, huh?"

"Don't try to divert the subject, Kazuma… You are a crazy freakster! Get it?" I screamed

"Ayano, Joseph is not good. He was going to take your advantage, Ayano! But of course how were you supposed to know since you were in such a vulnerable state…"

"How do you know that I was in a vulnerable state? You were stalking me! What happened to your intense make out with Kirika? You ditched her so soon? Or wait she must be sleeping somewhere here and you wanted some more pleasure so you came to find me, right Kazuma Yagami!"

Kazuma didn't reply, he closed the distance between the two of us and smashed his lips with mine. The kiss was gentle at first and after a few seconds it became harder and more excruciating. It looked like a kiss which one shared when he was held away from the person for a time too long or was going to be separated from the person for a long time. Anyway, I kissed him back with full fervor and then we separated only when we both were badly out of breath.

"What the hell! Why did you do that, you freaking womanizer!"

"You are too blind for your own good, Ayano!"

"Who are you to call me blind, huh, Kazuma? You are the blind one because you can't see how much I love you and care for you! You take everything for granted and the worst part is that you took me evn for granted! I hate you… Do you hear me? I HATE YOU, Kazuma!" With that I turned around and left Kazuma staring at me but I swear I saw a tear roll down his eye but of course Kazuma Yagami won't cry for an average girl like me, right or would he? Why would he?

I and my tears continued running till I reached that same park. I was shocked to see Joseph patiently seated on the bench. He looked up and our eyes met. I don't know what took over me but I ran straight into his arms and burst out crying. He held me without any word and when I finally looked up, my eyes met with his crystal blue ones and I was shocked to see them full of worry, misery, pain and guilt… Guilt? Why, guilt? I was about to ask him when suddenly darkness took over me and the last thing I heard was Joseph whispering an apology to me…

**I know that I am the big-bad guy right now but trust me when I say that neither am I a guy nor am I really that tall. I am just 5'5" which really is average! Okay, anyway, I really was bored out of my mind so I decided to continue this story but guess what? My mind ran out of ideas and all I was left with was a piece of bread and butter in my empty mind and yeah, add lots and lots of scientific terms and chemical equations! **

**Does anyone hate physics out there? Cause I definitely do and I even dislike my physics teacher for the subject she teaches… I know that's me getting really judgmental but guess what? I don't care! **

**So, I'll just let you guys be and before I bid adieu, I just wanted to say that there is no Romeo Juliet play coming up! I am bored of Shakespeare. He is good and all that stuff but I just don't like his writing style… It's soooooo complex! I am not a good writer either! I have so many grammatical errors… That's why I begged for a beta reader but guess no one out there heard my plea. Selfish world! (mumbles) Anyway, till then, Adieu my faithful and dearest readers! **

**Pray that I pass my exams and tests too! Also, confession time: I messed up my biology test and the teacher is going to send my report back home and I am sure the music is going to be pretty loud! (sigh) I am up for adoption! Just kidding about the adoption thing! You never know what could happen if I didn't write 'Just kidding.' Imagine, I open my front door one fine day and find a group of people fighting behind adopting me! My mom would literally kill me! **

**Anyway, wishful thinking! (sigh) Till then Adieu, readers!**

**- Sunshine satin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again guys! I know that this chapter came at lightning speed and I know that you all must be jumping with joy but I have some news to break… I am ****DISCONTINUING THIS STORY****… **** I know… I know… You guys hate me and would try to talk me out of it but I have decided that I am not going to write this story. I am done! I am sorry and hope you all can forgive me… I am sorry! Goodbye, friends… I will miss you all very much!**

**SURPRISE! Boom! Bang! I WAS KIDDING! Yup, did I trick you into it? Huh? I know I did! Yea! It was so much fun… Yippee… Okay, sorry you can all breathe! PUT DOWN THOSE EGGS! Don't you know that I am a vegetarian?! Now, I must tell you that why in the world did I ever play this prank or joke? Actually my sister claims that I can't play a prank on anyone to save my life… So… I decided to, you know… play this prank! I am sorry?**

**Moving on, I would like to thank '**_**Priya'**_** to tell me that my writing should be given more credit than I give it! '**_**Kazenostigmafan4ever'**_**, as always you rock! I can only say that words will always fail to describe you! **

**I want to thank someone special, a big round of applause to my reviewer **_**'esor'. **___**Man, you certainly have won my heart! I mean, you must be really good in judging characters! Even the most closest of the close person, never really understood me in that way… I had always been bad in voicing my words. I can barely console a person… I don't know, when I write I can manage to express myself but when it comes to voicing my words, I think something and I say something else! Because of this, I have lost many friends, if you can call me one capable of! I wish that I someday I can manage to express myself properly… Anyway, ain't I getting sentimental? Ha! Leave it! And how come you can like physics?O.o I mean, physics suck! Who wants to know the velocity of a ball or what is the use of knowing the relative motion of an object with respect to another? And for the record, can you please help me with relative motion? I have understood the concept; I guess but still can't figure out the damn numerical! Look at me, asking a reviewer to explain a concept of physics to me! I mean I am sure that I have lost my mind… Okay, enough mumbling, it was nice to read your review. It felt nice and calming! Thank you! Hey, will it be wrong if I ask from where do you belong or what is your age? I am not flirting but I am very curious and curiosity killed the cat and you definitely don't want me dead, I hope not, otherwise who will continue this story! Anyway, I am 15 almost 16! Dude, I can't believe that I have written such a BIG author's note only for you! You are one lucky person! **

**Moving on, thanks to all of my other reviewers for their continuous support! I love you all…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I went to the shopkeeper to buy the rights to Kaze No Stigma but he said, he doesn't sell the rights to anything and then we had a big argument on why doesn't he sell any rights… Tired of me, the shopkeeper finally closed his shop and went home, took a dispirin and slept for 12 hours; leaving me banging on the shop and pleading anyone inside to open up and sell me the rights to KNS! Of course no one opened! So, the crux is that I don't own Kaze No Stigma…**

**Chapter 7: Is Joseph Trustworthy?**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I and my tears continued running till I reached that same park. I was shocked to see Joseph patiently seated on the bench. He looked up and our eyes met. I don't know what took over me but I ran straight into his arms and burst out crying. He held me without any word and when I finally looked up, my eyes met with his crystal blue ones and I was shocked to see them full of worry, misery, pain and guilt… Guilt? Why, guilt? I was about to ask him when suddenly darkness took over me and the last thing I heard was Joseph whispering an apology to me…

**JPOV:**

How dare a random guy sneak up on me and break such a heavenly and once in a lifetime moment? C'mon, it has never happened before… Yes, maybe I did let my guards down when Ayano and I kissed but heck that couldn't even be called a kiss… I mean what is it going on? Damn! Wish someone could help me in sorting out all this mess and Ahh! Why is my head paining like hell? Ahhh! Someone please stop it…. My head is going to explode! Someone please stop it! The winds picked up until they were howling like a wolf!

I cringed in pain and was lying on the ground when suddenly a portal opened right in front of me and I was shocked to see Bernhard and Lapis step out in front of me! The pain immediately subsided and after a few minutes I was able to stand back up again.

"Bernhard? Lapis? What are you two doing here? I mean what a lovely surprise!"

"So, Joseph, I believe we have some things to discuss… You were trying to leave us in dust, weren't you?" Bernhard asked, his voice filled with malice

"What do you mean?" I asked with an innocent look

"Don't you dare try to lie to me, Joseph Drew! I know that you have developed feelings for Ayano Kannagi… I am warning you Joseph that girl is a total malice and a roadside loser bitch! She doesn't even deserve to own Enraiha… She is just a weakling and a big slut! You think she holds feelings for you, then you are wrong! Her heart beats for Kazuma Yagami, your sworn enemy! The one who took away your Tsui Ling from you and then left her to die… He will do the same with Ayano! Rape her and then kill her… So, you better not think that you have a chance against him and now, pay heed to my warning Joseph…"

"Shut up, Bernhard! Ayano will never sleep with Kazuma and I will not let Kazuma take advantage of Ayano! And don't you dare touch Ayano cause she is mine and will always remain mine! Now, getting to the deal part… Well, I am sorry but I won't bring Enraiha for you! I won't hurt Ayano in any way and I am sorry but I don't need a replica of Tsui Ling! I couldn't get her when she was alive and I reject her when she is dead but Ayano is alive and warm and fun loving… I want her and I will keep her to myself! So blow up our deal and our friendship ends here Bernhard!"

Look, the lamb now raises his voice like a lion! You don't know what you are getting into, Joseph! But I promise that if it's a war you want then it's a war you will get!"

"We will see, Bernhard!"

"Spend as much time with that weakling of a Kannagi as you can because in the end… She has got only a few counted breaths!"

"I won't let you touch my Ayano, you jerk!"

"You will regret this, Joseph Drew…. You will regret this." Saying this Bernhard and the poker faced Lapis, disappeared into the night sky and the howling winds came to rest…

I sat on the nearby bench with my head in my hands.

_**What have I done? Bernhard will kill Ayano! I need to tell Ayano the truth… Will she forgive me? Will she ever talk to me again? Am I worth her forgiveness? I need to tell her the truth but not today or this night… I need to take her somewhere else, maybe to my house. Yes, that will do and in the morning I'll make her an elaborate breakfast and then tell her all the stuff.**_

I was just wondering on this stuff when suddenly I heard Ayano's footsteps. I could feel her emotions in a wreck and when I looked up my doubts were confirmed. She was crying. I quickly stood up and opened my arms. She quickly ran straight into my arms and started crying. I knew she needed rest and using my sleep inducing powers, I made her sleep but I did mutter an apology. The rest of my way home, I hummed a lullaby that my mom played for me every night on our baby piano… She seemed to respond to that lullaby and snuggled more closely to me. An unconscious smile played on my lips and I quickened my footsteps.

After placing her gently on the king sized bed, I swiftly removed my clothes and wore a t-shirt with some pjs. I slept on my oversized couch. Somehow I knew that she wouldn't be pleased to wake up in the morning and find me on her bed. I was just about to get up from the bed when, she snuggled closer to me and let out a deep satisfied sigh. I tried to pry out of her grasp but she had a death grip on me! Knowing that all my efforts were going to be in vain, I lay next to her and dozed off in a dreamless sleep…

The next morning, I woke to someone running their fingers through my hair.

**APOV:**

I woke up in the morning and was shocked to feel someone lying next to me… My eyes wandered around the room and I didn't recognize the room. I unconsciously felt for my clothes and heaved a sigh when I could feel them on me. I finally, gathered enough courage and turned my head to look at the guy before I murdered him but to my shock, the guy was none other than Joseph! He looked so peaceful when he was asleep… I took a minute to study him carefully and I unintentionally ran my fingers through his hair. I was still running my fingers and studying him when suddenly he spoke up.

"Like what you see?"

I blushed a deep red and turned my head to the other side. Joseph gently turned my face and we both were looking at each other. My crimson colored eyes met his blue colored and I couldn't help but blush a color which was deeper than red, if that was possible.

"Why are you getting so embarrassed?"

"I… Don't…Know?"

"Of course, hey, I am sorry to make you sleep with me the other night… I assure you that nothing cheap or disgraceful happened…"

"You don't need to apologize, Joseph, I know you would do nothing wrong!"

"I am a human, Ayano and mistakes are expected from a human…"

"It's not like that, Joseph… Anyway, what do we have to eat? I am famished!"

"Well, right now I have nothing to offer… Why don't we go to a café or something?"

"Sure! And we will have lots and lots of cakes!" I exclaimed with a clap

Joseph laughed and ruffled my hair. After an hour we headed out towards the café and I ate a lot of cakes and when I had tasted every new cake, we headed towards the park and were sitting on the bench, me licking my ice cream vigorously when suddenly Joseph spoke with a gloomy voice.

"Ayano there is something you should know…"

"What is it Joseph?"

"Ayano, promise you will listen me completely and then say anything…"

"You are saying like you are evil and have decided to now be a good man! Geez man, I will give you my word for it." I said with a joking tone

"Ayano, I worked for Bernhard… I was sent here to steal your Enraiha and that day when you and Kazuma were on a date, I was to take you to someplace alone and then extract your Enraiha out and leave you alone to die… But, I don't know what happened! I just couldn't make myself to kill you and by the time the morning rolled on, I knew that I was in love with you and my doubts were confirmed when we spent some time together afterwards… I met Bernhard tomorrow, and he warned me about your relationship with Kazuma and said I was going for a dead end. He also said that you were a bitch and somewhat hinted that you were a slut or a whore. I protested on his usage of words and he warned me not to get too close with you. I can't live with you, so, I left him. I don't work for him anymore but he will come after you but I promise Ayano that I will protect you with my life! Won't you say something?"

"What is there left to say? I never thought in my wildest of dreams that you were one of Bernhard's drone!"

"It's not like that Ayano… I told you that I don't work for him anymore. Trust me, when I say that I don't!"

"No, Joseph… I don't know if it's the right time or if you are the right person with whom I can discuss issues regarding trust…"

I was going to continue when suddenly my phone started vibrating and it was dad.

"Yeah dad?"

"_Ayano, where were you the entire night?"_

"I am sorry dad, I was at my friends house but why are you sounding so hysterical?"

"_Ayano, it's Kazuma… He is dead!"_

**I know that I am the person you wanna murder right now! But it is so much fun to leave you all with a cliffy! I am the evil queen but sadly I am not a queen! Geez… You all are leaving to get eggs aren't you? I knew you were!**

**Anyway, guys I am a very curious person, will you please tell me in your reviews about the languages you can speak? Pleassssseeeeee! I can speak Hindi, Punjabi, English and throw a few words in Japanese but I can't write Japanese. Anyway, What languages can you speak? I will be waiting to hear about that and yea before I forget, have you guys listened to the band- 'The Script?' No? What? Go and listen right now… I mean, I am giving guarantee with warrantee that once you listen to Danny's voice, you will never be able to listen to any other singer's voice! Okay for starting all his songs rock but below is the list of my favorite. Go ahead and take out time to listen to them.**

'**Six Degrees of Separation**

**Breakeven**

**Man who can't be moved**

**Millionaires**

**Walk away**

**If you ever come back**

**Nothing**

**For the first time'… and many more….**

**Please, do listen to them and tell me how you felt about the songs and if you think that you won't be able to explain then just leave the reviewing parts because the most beautiful things in this world can never be expressed just felt!**

**Hey, I got some beautiful lines for you all, hope you enjoy,**

'_**Why is it that when you have just started loving someone to point of them becoming your life that they choose to walk away without a reasonable explanation?'**_

**And-**

'_**One day Friendship and Love met. Love asked Friendship- Why do you exist if I am there? So Friendship said- "To give a Smile to those eyes in which You leave Tears…"**_

**How were they? Nice? I know! Thanks for reading my story this far…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys… I am back again as always and this time with a yummier, twisting and heart stopping chapter! I know it's been quite some time but you have to understand when I say that I fell depressed because I hardly got any reviews from you all…! I thought that when you guys will read that Kazuma is dead you will go crazy but no, you don't! I am shocked is definitely an understatement.**

**Anyway, the main reason was that I ran out of ideas and my dad just got my face book account deactivated and has ordered me to delete my Gmail account, this means that I lose my membership on fanfiction! I have pushed the dates as far as I can but I am not sure of anything yet! I am trying my best and I think I can push him off for a couple of months… Anyway, he is understanding when he wants to be, so, I am sure he'll see my reasoning to be more appropriate and ladylike although I can bet my bottom rupee that my reasoning and my manners are like north and south poles, way too far!**

**See, I have started to blabber again! Gosh! I really need to invent a skin friendly tape for myself… Anyway, please continue reviewing and supporting me! I check my stats around 10 times a day and it depresses me to no end when the review count doesn't go up by even 1… I know there are authors out there who are right now sympathizing with me… I know, big bad world!**

**So, here comes the much awaited chapter! Enjoy…**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the one who can brag about having the rights to the most awesomest Manga, Kaze no Stigma!**

**Chapter 8: Ayano to rescue!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**APOV:**

I was going to continue when suddenly my phone started vibrating and it was dad.

"Yeah dad?"

"_Ayano, where were you the entire night?"_

"I am sorry dad, I was at my friend's house but why are you sounding so hysterical?"

"_Ayano, it's Kazuma… He is dead!"_

"Pfft…Yeah, right dad! As if I am going to be tricked into this… Kazuma can't be dead! I am sure he can't die because a bus hit him or he was run over by a tricycle or someone threw a block at him!" I replied with a laugh

"_Ayano… Kazuma was killed by Lapis! I'll give you the details once you reach our home but trust me when I say that Kazuma's dead…_"

"You can't prove it, dad and Ayano wants and needs a goddamn proof when we are talking about such bizarre topics!" I replied harshly

"_Ayano… We are having Kazuma's dead body, right here, in the house on your bed!"_

"What the hell is it doing on my goddamn bed? I am coming dad… Just look out… I am coming and making that idiot get back to this world and then I won't let him die until he exhausts all his money in getting me food and shopping for me!" I replied angrily and with a swift move, I disconnected the call and then without a word to Joseph, I rushed out of the park with hot tears rolling down on my cheeks.

_That idiot can't die without telling me or asking my permission!_

As my pace quickened so did my heartbeat and the pain in my heart looked like I was going to have a heart attack! After 5 minutes I reached the Kannagi complex and as I was expecting to see a smirking Kazuma standing on the gates with my dad looking at me with an apologetic look but what followed was really what I was hoping I would never have to encounter after my mother's death. The whole Kannagi clan was standing there with tears streaming down the women's face and even cousin Genma looked crushed. Ren was howling and my dad had a grave look on his face.

I quickly pushed my way to the front and as soon as my father, cousin Genma, Ren and Misako saw me; they ran towards me and hugged me tight… Real tight! I patted them all on their heads and with a courageous look walked in my room's direction; still clinging on to that little straw of hope that it was all a joke. I inhaled deeply before entering my empty room and sure enough their laid the cold, lifeless, dead and badly beaten body of my Kazuma! I fell on my knees and tears rolled down my eyes. I quickly reached over to Kazuma.

"Wake up, you idiot! I said wake up! You can't die without my goddamn permission… Besides you are too young to die! You were supposed to go bankrupt by buying me loads and loads of food… I won't allow you to die like this! Can't you hear me? Wake up for God's sake, for Ren's sake and if not them then for my sake!"

Kazuma didn't move an inch and tears were falling like anything from my eyes. I was shaking him wildly and after not getting a response from him, I fell on the floor and my head was buried deep in his cold chest… After about an hour or so, I looked at his lifeless and pale face and I don't know what came over me, I just bent over and pressed my lips to his cold ones. Of course he didn't kiss me back but I still continued kissing him. My kissing was getting harder and harder by every passing second… I pulled back after a minute or two and then got in bed with that dead jerk… Of course, I was fully clothed, you perverted brains! I don't know when sleep took over me but I was shaken out of my sleep by Ren.

"Ren what are you doing here? I just dreamt that Kazuma was dead… Strange, huh?" I replied in a hoarse voice

"Ayano, you have been sleeping from the past 7 hours and sorry to break your bubble but Ayano, Kazuma really is dead…!" Ren replied with tears in his eyes. I didn't cry but I could hear my heart breaking in a thousand pieces.

"Ayano, dinner is ready if you feel like eating and yeah, dad asked me to tell you that Kazuma will be buried with proper rituals tomorrow…"

"I get it.. I must be keeping you awake, ain't I? Goodnight, Ren!"

"Goodnight Ayano!" Saying this Ren turned around and after a few hesitant steps towards the door, he swiftly turned around and hugged me tight… After a few seconds of hug he quickly bid me goodbye and walked away…

I looked at Kazuma's pale face and then reluctantly checked my watch to see that it was10:15 pm! I had slept for that long? Wow! Suddenly, something in my heart chugged on and as memories returned on how Kazuma had once told me about his attachment with Tsui Ling and how that girl turned him into a man of dignity and self respect… How, that girl had made him discover the feelings that his heart never knew that it held onto… How that girl made him feel special and how that girl had made him strong and more confident! It angered me to no end that that same girl just killed Kazuma! I knew that it could not be that Lapis had no feelings for Kazuma! Although I would be jealous if she held but right now it was not about me! I knew that Lapis was the phoenix that arose from Tsui Ling's ashes- ashes left by the flame of a sudden and painful attack by Bernhard- still there must be some old feelings of love that must be brewing in that cold heart of hers! That was it! I was going to ask Lapis all that the situation has left her to ask about… I'll get my answers and I'll get my revenge from both Bernhard and Lapis too! I will avenge Kazuma's death!

"I, Ayano Kannagi, swear on the sacred Enraiha that she will take revenge for Kazuma's death! But I first need to know that where the hell can I reach Bernhard? I know! I can ask Joseph! He would know, wouldn't he?"

I quickly pulled out my cell and dialed his number. After a few rings, he picked up the cell.

"Hey Joe!"

"Ayano? What… How are you? I am sorry about Kazuma! I heard but…umm… is there something wrong?"

"Joe, Where is pandemonium?"

"Ayano? Why the hell do you wanna know Pandemonium's coordinates?"

"Will you tell me Joseph?"

"No! First you tell me why?"

"Just like that! Now tell me! Please! I beg you!"

"Okay, it's in the 'Central Park.'"

"Thanks!" With that I quickly disconnected the call and one look at the time left me cursing. It was already 11:25 pm! I quickly pulled on my shoes and jumped out of my window. But after a second thought, I quickly jumped back in and gave Kazuma a kiss!

"I promise that I will come back only after avenging your death or I won't ever come back! I love you, Kazuma Yagami!" After one more chaste kiss…

I rushed out of my room and after a run for about 25 minutes; I finally reached the Central Park. Sure enough at the stroke of 12, Pandemonium came into view and with a sigh I quickly entered the compounds of Pandemonium…

My mood took a turn for the worse as I got closer to the entrance of The Pandemonium and my anger levels rose violently and were already exceeding the danger mark. After 5 minutes, I entered the main hall and surprise… surprise! Lapis is already there to welcome me!

"Welcome Ayano! Master was expecting you!"

"Don't tell me that you weren't expecting me too, bitch!" I replied vilely

"That's something I need not tell you, Ayano… Anyway, hope you survive!" Saying this she disappeared into thin air.

"What the heck? Where are you, whore? Come out and face me like a courageous person or are you trying to tell me that you are a wimp!" Instead of a reply, all I got was a ghostly laugh. I tried to make out from where that laugh came but to my bad luck, in front of me stood, swarms and swarms of dangerous looking youmas! I gulped and with a sigh I materialized my Enraiha.

The youmas attacked me and their faces screamed bloody murder. I fought back with all that I got and man, I did put up a brave fight! I had killed most of them but somewhere I became careless and at that moment I fell… The last thing I remember is the ugly face of a youma licking me! Ewww…

I opened my eyes when a hot slap was blown across my face and I opened my eyes and immediately my crimson eyes met the chocolate brown eyes of the guy I had fallen in love with!

"Kazuma! Is that really you? I can't believe it!" With that I just pinched myself and he really was there… My heart did a spring dance and I scooped closer to him. His stare was intense and without wasting a moment, we both crashed our lips to each other and we only separated when we both ran out of our emergency oxygen supply…

"How come you are alive?" We both asked each other

"What do you mean?" We again said in sync

"Let me explain my plan to you two love birds…" I looked up and saw Bernhard and Lapis standing there with a malicious look on their face.

"What the hell, Bernhard!" I screamed

"Calm down, Ayano Kannagi! Don't forget that you are in my captivity right now!"

"What do you want?"

"Ahh! Good Question! But that's not the point right now!"

"Then kindly enlighten me with the point which you have at the top of your priority list at this moment?!" I asked sarcastically

"Sarcasm, huh? Well since you asked!" With that he simply clapped his hands twice and our surroundings changed and now we were in the great hall where many a battles had taken place.

"What the hell?" I screeched

"You see Ayano… I played a little trick. I sent your dead body to Kazuma's home and his to yours. Of course they were not real you and him but some random youmas… So as the story continues, Kazuma burst through the door and a youma in your make up ran towards him and lured him to drink my tonic that considerably decreased his powers tenfold times and then I got him in the dungeons and of course beat the crap out of him…" Bernhard paused for a moment and I turned my gaze towards Kazuma and let out a gasp when I saw his cut and bruised body. Blood was flowing from everywhere and his eyes had big dark circles. His hairs were sticky due to blood and his clothes were torn from various places. He was having difficulty breathing and his breath came out in short gasps. Then I saw a look of intense lust that his eyes held and this time I knew that his eyes lusted for me.

"You have only called trouble when you raised your hand on Kazuma… You will pay, Bernhard!" I screamed

"We will see, Ayano! I am sending a swarm of youmas so that you can fight them and also make sure you ward them off Kazuma, he is too weak to use his useless powers… I would have loved to see you and Kazuma get slayed to death but unfortunately, I have some business to take care of, till then!" With that Bernhard came forward and forcefully kissed me. I tried to pull away but he just forced me more. After 2 painful minutes he finally pulled back! Kazuma growled.

"You really are feisty, young one! Next time we will have a complete make out session! I can't wait for that!" With that he and Lapis disappeared in the night sky leaving behind hundreds of youmas…

"Next time I will be the slayer, Bernhard! And I will slay you!"

I stood up with quite an effort and-

"I promise Kazuma… I will get us out of here! I promise… We will get out of this as safely as possible!" With that I pulled Kazuma for a passionate kiss and ended it soon to his and mine's disappointment…

The youmas charged at us and I quickly summoned my Enraiha. I started slaying them as they came near us and made sure that we were in a corner so that we couldn't be attacked from behind… My energy was running low and I was at my edge…

_I can't do this without Kazuma's help! I am weak… This can never work out! I will never be able to take down so many._

Suddenly Joseph's words rang in my ears!

"_Also, Ayano, you know where the real source of great and unbeatable power comes from?"_

"_No…"_

"_Well, the source of great power comes from the fact, when you know that it is you and only you who can protect the person who holds your heart or a piece of it!"_

"_I don't understand!"_

"_In simple words, you will have maximum power when you know that you have to protect the person you love with all your energy or he is a dead meat… Got it?"_

Yes, Joseph was right… I need to protect Kazuma. He has my heart. And right now he is too weak to protect himself and I know that I love him and that he loves me too… I cannot lose him again! It will be too much to bear and I will always live with the regret of not having the guts to save him! No, it's time to prove myself to the world, to Joseph, to Kazuma and most importantly to myself!

With a defining roar I stood up and summoned the Crimson flame… I looked dead in the youmas eyes and with a loud battle cry, I charged at the youmas. I slayed them with a simple touch of my sword and made sure that no one remained alive. After an intense hour's battle, I finally finished all the youmas when suddenly I heard Kazuma yell to me.

"Ayano duck!" I looked around and was immediately splashed by the youmas blood. I looked around and there on the entrance was Joseph. He was panting really hard and as soon as our eyes met, he ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"Thank goodness, you are alright, Ayano! I knew you were coming here!"

"Thanks for killing it."

"No problem…"

"Wait, Kazuma…" I looked around and quickly staggered towards Kazuma. He was still bleeding and I simply touched him. He winced loudly and I apologized. With a simple shake of his head, he held my arm and made me sit close to him. He leaned his head on my shoulder and with a slight pat, I leaned my head onto his.

The scenery changed and now we were looking at a beautiful full moon and fire flies were dancing around. I looked over to see Joseph but he was nowhere in sight!

"Sorry Joe!" I muttered and as mine and Kazuma's eyes met, we both started kissing each other. Putting all our held back lust in that one kiss and finally we pulled back and embraced each other in our arms. I looked down and saw my clothes burnt to tatters. My bra and underwear were clearly visible. I blushed and Kazuma simply chuckled. I smacked him on the back of his head and he groaned in pain. I apologized but he simply wavered it off with a shake of his head. That night we slept in each other's arms without a worry about the world just under the amazing white moonlight. Now I knew, what's the true meaning of feeling safe… When you trusted a person with all your heart and soul and knew that no matter what happens, as long as they are alive, they will protect you with their life, that was the time you felt safe, secure and content!

Kazuma was that person in my life…! I loved him and was not afraid to admit it..!

"Kazuma Yagami… I love you with all my mind, heart and soul!" I muttered

"I love you too, Ayano and… You own me, my love!" Kazuma whispered back in a splendid baritone which left me blushing like anything.

As I dozed off, one thing was clear in my mind… Kazuma reciprocated my feelings! Yippee!

**So guys… How was this chapter? And this is definitely not the end of the story! This story has got a long way to go before I say- "Bingo! My first completed story! Party!" So, please review now. Please and yeah, thanks for being there and just flipping through my goddamn story, which I have started to like!**

**Anyway, hope you review my story and make me happy! I will post the chapter as quickly as I can.**

**ANOUNCEMENT: I scored a ****CGPA of 9.8 out of 10**** and I am really happy! My tenth results came out to be good! Hope eleventh and twelfth result also remains out to be good! Thanks for praying for me… Bye!**

**Till then, adieu, my dear readers!**

**Sunshine Satin **


	10. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

**Hello guys… I know author's note is something which an author writes to you know deliver some bad news to the readers but trust me when I say that this author's note is simply being posted due to a very sincere reason… and it's not at all the announcement of some 'BAD NEWS!'**

**Guys, I was re-reading my story and the reviews which came and I noticed one thing… All of you at some point have pointed out that Kazuma is going overboard with his feelings or in layman's language, Kazuma is becoming too much of an ooc (out of character)! Well to answer this particular… query, I believe every one of us have a varied personality. We may be an introvert, shy, arrogant, simple, hyper or sad kind of person. But at some point in your life, you may have acted totally against your known and observed self… Like if suppose a person XYZ, is very arrogant, he notices a girl and falls in love with her and wants to impress her; then sure enough he will have to mend his arrogant ways and try and win that girl's heart, ain't it? So what will you say about that person in that situation? That he is going bonkers or has turned out to be a complete ooc…?**

**Well, so my point here is that, Kazuma loves Ayano and him becoming a little ooc is taken because boys get jealous real soon and unlike girls the reason of their jealousy is not brands or flowers or money or shoes or something but the reason of their jealousy and changed nature is because of a woman that they are in love with! Get my point?**

**So don't sweat it too hard and just enjoy the story that will further unfold with a lot of twists and heartbreaks… For now Kazuma and Ayano are like together- together! (giggles!)**

**Please review and tell me how you feel about this story and **

**Till then, adieu my loyal and lovely readers… I know that you will always remain out to be there for me!**

**Dated Forever**

**- Sunshine Satin **

**P.S: I just read my last author's note again and dude, I am scared myself! Was that really me writing? I guess that was my anger talking… Phew! I am glad that I didn't broke my laptop at that time! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! Nice to see you all again. I am really glad to see that my story has been quite appreciated!**

**I would like to thank a few special reviewers before moving on and please note that whose names I have not taken should not feel underappreciated! They are special to me too…! ^_^**

**KazenoStigmalover****: You rock, brother! Thanks for all of your sweet reviews and yea I didn't break my precious laptop, I said that I am glad that I didn't break it… Geez! You really lost it, huh? Chal koi na. Aise bade- bade shehron mein chotti- chotti batein hoti rehti hain! That's Hindi guys! Bura mat manna! I really meant no offense… Still you rock!**

**Short and Adorable****: You are my best friend and will always remain out to be! You are so far but still feel so close and there is not a moment in my day when I don't wish that you are happy, safe and secure wherever you are! You are the bestest of my bestest friends!**

**SKYBLUE152****: Thanks buddy for your offer regarding filling my head with cool ideas and you know what? Don't worry, I won't say buzz off! I was going to say that I was waiting for anyone who would come up with an offer such as that! I really have no ideas that are worth reading… **** So, please PM me all the ideas that your brain currently houses! Thanks, and I am glad that I've got someone to bank on…**

**AznAnimeFreak4life****: Girl, you really are worth mentioning. Your stories have inspired me like hell and your writing is way too awesome! I can't believe it but I really am admitting that your writing is like none I have come across on Fanfiction! You are one of the best writers ever… Keep it up!**

**Esor****: Thank you buddy for reviewing and telling me that physics ain't that bad. You know what? I actually have started to like physics and I have understood all the concepts, even relative velocity, for which I had not so subtly asked you for help in…! But as far as my luck goes, I have pretty much conquered on my fears and like it! Thank you for keeping faith in me and I don't think that you will be reading my story anymore but you know, I think of you more often than is healthy and sue me for not giving a care if you are a girl! Will always be remembered! **

**Disclaimer****: I swear on the sacred Enraiha that Kaze No Stigma does not belong to me!**

**Chapter 9: Badass Kazuma**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**APOV:**

Kazuma was that person in my life…! I loved him and was not afraid to admit it..!

"Kazuma Yagami… I love you with all my mind, heart and soul!" I muttered

"I love you too, Ayano and… You own me, my love!" Kazuma whispered back in a splendid baritone which left me blushing like anything.

As I dozed off, one thing was clear in my mind… Kazuma reciprocated my feelings! Yippee!

The next day, I woke up to the feeling of something warm moving beside me and then a heavy thing, which felt familiar to a hand, lay on top of me! Shit? Where am I? I quickly opened my eyes and was surprised to see my room's ceiling come in my view. I turned my head towards my left and was shocked to see Kazuma sleeping there!

What the hell? What is that pervert doing with me in my bed? My hands unconsciously felt for my clothes and luckily they were still on… Another look of Kazuma's face, held my gaze like anything… I couldn't make my eyes shift to something else. It was as if my eyes just wanted to see him and were no longer concerned about anything else. I brushed away a few locks of his hair that had covered his forehead. Suddenly, I could take it no longer and with a frustrated sigh, I moved forward to kiss me but was stopped by the voice inside my head.

'Do you think it will be right to kiss him when he is asleep?' The sensible-me asked.

'What do you mean? Of course it is alright! It's not as if she is taking advantage of some poor, needy man! They both admitted their feelings for each other, so, what is the goddamn problem?' The even more sensible-me asked. 'Yeah… That's fine but… Wouldn't it be better to… You know? Ask for Kazuma's permission first?' The not so sensible-me said. 'Are you seriously serious? Have you completely lost it? I don't understand why Ayano has put you under the sensible-me category? You should be kept under the 'I-am-dumb-please-give-me-a-brain-transplant' category! Seriously! Kazuma is a serious womanizer and it will be pure bliss if he opens his eyes in between Ayano's kiss.' The almighty-sensible-me said. 'And then he would ridicule Ayano for the rest of her and his existence!' The little bit sensible-me said. 'How did you grow brains so fast? Okay, I agree with your point but I guess, he loves her too much to make a fun out of their hot kissing scene! Anyway, Ayano, go ahead and kiss him before it's too late! Remember the time when you thought that he was dead? Now that he is alive, why are you taking so long to kiss him? Don't tell me that you have suddenly gone bonkers, huh?!' The most sensible-me said.

I nodded at the suggestion and then without wasting a beat, I leaned forward and kissed that jerk slash angel slash my first love on his lips… I was just about to pull back when suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me closer to his bare chest. I blushed deeply but that moment was soon crashed when Kazuma opened his eyes and looked deep into my soul. With a slight grin, he crashed his lips to mine and then after an awkward moment, we both struggled to gain the upper hand! The kiss had turned really hot and we were so indulged in each other and our tongue battle that we didn't even hear my father clear his throat!

I was finally brought back to reality when my room door burst open and Ren came screaming in! On seeing us like that he quickly zoomed out of the room and so did my father but not before giving us a satisfied smile.

I quickly took in mine and Kazuma's position and was really shocked. I blushed like a boiled beetroot! I and Kazuma were entangled in each other's arms and my clothes were really ruffled. He was lying on top of me and his chest was bare, along with my shirt raised till a very indecent and shallow level. I quickly pushed him away but he didn't budge!

"Kazuma get off of me!" I said with a blush

"Why princess? We were going through such an intense make out session and you know we can always continue!" He replied with a smirk

"Lo and behold! Here comes back the old jerk Kazuma! No thanks. I guess I was just caught up in the moment!"

"As if there was any moment to get caught up in before you kissed me? Why don't you agree Ayano that you love me and were just dying to get into a really hot make out session with me! You know, I would have happily abided!"

"Eww! Gross, I can't believe that you've got guts to say something like that!"

"What wrong have I said?" He asked innocently

"Ask yourself, what right have you said!?" I replied angrily

"Princess! How can you forget that Kazuma Yagami never says anything wrong! He simply states the universal truth."

"So basically you mean that whatever comes out of that mouth of yours is a universal truth?!"

"Exactly! Now my senses detect that you are in love with me. Ain't I correct?"

I simply huffed but as my eyes got locked with his, I just couldn't reply.

"Yes. Kazuma Yagami, I, Ayano Kannagi am in love with you! Are you happy now? Now say it back!"

"What? Who says that I am in love with you? Pfft… I ain't in love with you!" He replied with a wave of his hand

"What?! Get off of me!" With that I pushed him off of me and then quickly got out of the bed and straightened my clothes. I had just turned my back on him and was about to rush off when suddenly he held my wrist and then with a sudden jerk he got me to face his well built chest… I tried to push him back but this time, he pinned me against the wall and fixed his intense look at me. It looked like as if his eyes were searching my soul for something and it really creeped me out to no end. He opened his mouth several times but every time he shut it without saying a word. Then with a sudden sigh and a shake of his head, he leaned closer and then in one swift move closed the distance between our lips.

He kissed me like anything. It was a very emotional kiss… He was such a damn good kisser and if possible, I think I am way too addicted to his kisses. The kiss felt like it had lasted for a good few hours but sadly it was just a few minutes. He raised his head and looked me straight in the eye.

"Ayano Kannagi… I am in love with you and I think, I… I cannot live without you! You are my soul mate! I love you too, princess…"

"I love you too…" I replied as tears fell down my eyes. With that he again leaned in and kissed me.

**So, guys… I know a very short chapter but Kazuma is well… Back to his own jerk self again! Please review!**

**And guys, I have currently no ideas for the plot of this story! Please help… If you have any ideas please tell and then I will continue this story with more vigor and excitement! Please help!**

**Guys, I need ideas…. So, please help otherwise it will take 100 crore years for next chapter to come up and yeah, just as a party lets take the review count to 62, okay?**

**Till then, adieu, my lovely readers!**

**Always yours,**

**- Sunshine Satin**


	12. Author's note 3

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! You have totally totaled my heart… Broken it like a mirror, scraped it like plastic and squished it like a grape! Whahhhh…. I hate you all…. I hate you!**

**Don't give me those innocent looks! I know what you all are up to! ; You all are not reviewing! See God! I told you that this is a big bad world and people only care about themselves! They don't care how other people feel and are only concerned about their well being!**

**People, you ask me to post next chapter up as soon as I can but do you realize the big blunder that you are all making? Let me tell you!**

**I asked you for reviews to my till now written story and you don't give a damn to that! You simply read and then waver away when it comes to reviewing, NOT REALISING how depressed the author feels and then finally a stage comes when the author's brain stops working and no ideas come to her mind! **

**I asked you all for some ideas and all you people turn your back on my requests and for those who naively reply, don't give any ideas, simply say that they have got some and would love if used in the story!** Ahhh… **You people, I asked you to give or explain the whole idea and not to yield out how your brain has got some but won't share it!**

**So, you understand my point? And then you all complain why I am not updating my story! Life truly is unfair! Now, my dearest reviewers, please review the story and help me take the review count to 64, please!**

**Also, I am **conducting a poll,** so, please don't forget to vote! So, please…. Please… review and vote!**

**Till then, adios, my sweetest reviewers!**

**Dated forever,**

**Sunshine**


	13. Authors note 4

**Author's Note 4**

Hello guys… I am soooo sorry for the long wait… I promise that I will update this story by the next week… I promise and please try to understand that I study for about 8 to 12 hours a day and I don't have an access to net at home so I have to come at my dad's office and update the story…

Please don't hate me and hang in there… I'll update as soon as possible. I promise and a few words to the reviewers.

**Jacky:** I'll update buddy… As I told you above. Thanks for waiting.

**Ilovecookies:** You can breathe man… Listen, it's alright. I don't think you were at all rude.. Okay you were a little but its fine. I know I should not demand or 'threaten' my reviewers by saying that a chapter for some number of reviews but trust me… It's frustrating when the readers don't review and you are left in despair and then you have to jump on the final option and that in your words is to threaten… Try writing a story and when you won't get reviews no, then tell me how it feels… Now I know that am going rude but… that's how I feel… You understand, don't you?

**Kurohetalove:** I get the drift and I promise that I will use this storyline somewhere or the other… but Kuro, don't you think that Joseph kidnapping Kazuma is really funny? Hahahaha… Don't worry, I'll make sure that I do something as crazy as that in one of my chapters. Thanks for making my day, sweetie! Oops! Don't mind me calling you that!

**Lowcrawler:** Thanks for the support!

**Seanna**: Thank you…. I am glad that you think of me as a wonderful author!

**Erica and chef102**: Thank you for your support and Erica you were the only one who commented on Kazuma being dead. I don't think anyone else mentioned this…! I love you for that… lols!

So guys I will see you in a few days… Keep the count down going… Bye!

Dated Forever for my lovely reviewers,

- Sunshine Satin


End file.
